zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Glitches
This page is a list of glitches in ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Invisible Hole Glitch Go into the area in front of Arbiter's Grounds, and before the Bulblin Camp. Find the small Treasure Chest on the left and open it. Jump attack and get on top of it. Then point yourself at the low wall on the left. Charge a jump attack and if you do it right, you'll be out of bounds! There's a rock up there, and you can go through it. If you continue Link will fall through the ground and reappear wherever you started. Stand underwater without Iron Boots Go to Zora's Domain and equip the Zora Armor. Go near the end of Zora's Domain near the upper Zora's river. Do not leave, and find a corner in the wall. Go under water and find a small hill on this corner. If there is no hill, you're in the wrong spot. Go atop this hill, wearing the Iron Boots. Take them off at the top, and you'll still be standing. You can do whatever you want here, including transform into a wolf or change tunics. But you'll still be under water! (Not available on the GameCube version.) Reach the bottomless floor An amusing glitch, dating back the Ocarina and its non-existent glitch of out-of-bounds places, you can achieve this by going to the City in the Sky. Find the area where the Peahats are flying, moving from side to side, where there is yellow grass, and many red Deku Babas. Use the Double Clawshots and hook onto one of the flying Peahats when they are over a blank space, with no visible ground below. Quickly equip the Iron Boots, and you will fall, with the Peahat, down to the sky. The Peahat will not allow you to die, but there is a point where you stop falling, and just hang there, not moving. Also, if you use the C-stick to look up, you can see the floors have disappeared, allowing you full view of the partially enclosed spaces above. If you remove the Iron Boots, the Peahat will slowly go up, while still moving in its designated direction. You will most likely eventually go through a floor, where your hold on the Peahat will be released. This glitch definitely works in the GameCube version, but is not comfirmed for the Wii. Walk at normal speed on magnetic ceilings Walk under a magnetic field while the iron boots are set to the D-pad. Put them on to start flying upwards. While flying, go to the item screen and switch the iron boots for another item. Link will continue to fly upwards and will be able to run at normal speed on the ceiling. To drop down, re-equip the iron boots, then unequip them. Oocca Cannon Glitch If you save and turn the game off before warping the cannon, but after Shad enters the room, the next time you turn the game on, you will be in the cannon room, and upon trying to leave, Shad will ask you why you're leaving, yet his body is nowhere to be found and to be reasoned with, and you cannot warp the cannon yet, because as Midna points out, "That guy is still watching.". Should this happen, send the disc into Nintendo for repair. This glitch has been fixed in newer versions of the game. *Note that this is a glitch found in both versions of the game, regardless if it's for Wii or GameCube. The ending result is you will have to restart your game from the beginning. Just make sure to save BEFORE removing the statue and going into the room to avoid this incident. Players should also note that any attempt to change into a wolf or warping yourself out will not work with Midna, even on the other side of the room. The cannon glitch mentioned in the first post is located in a basement in Kakariko village, in Renado's sanctuary. (This is the first house on your left, closest to the spring with the two torches in the front.) The cannon is located behind the large statue in the basement with the eye in the middle (this is if you haven't gotten that far into the game yet with Shad.) This is the room to AVOID this scenario, and the only one you will get stuck in if you save and quit while in the room AFTER removing the statue.* Cave of Ordeals Glitch Extinguish the torches in the Cave of Ordeals and the next door will open except for 1, 10, 11, 20, 21, 30, 31, 40, 41, & 50. This does work on GameCube and Wii version. Dash Forward On certain staircases, if you roll Link, he might dash forward instead of rolling. If it is done incorrectly, he will simply bounce against the stairs. Go back in time When you enter the Arbiter's Grounds or the Goron mines, go to a sinkhole or the lava. Fall in it. While you are sinking, go to the Wii menu and press the reset icon. Link should be at the Bridge of Eldin. Link won't have any hearts and you will not have anything exept a sword and shield. If you stick around long enough, you will notice that you're at the starting menu. If you fall, you will be at the part where you encounter King Bulbin for the first time in Hyrule Field. This glitch has a few random effects: sometimes after falling, the king Bulbin cutscene will occur and Link won't be on Epona, and you can also have all the items you had earlier. You can do this glitch on the Wii and in Gamecube too, but the "equiped" version (have all your items) is done by swinging your sword reapeatedly and then walking into Hyrule Field. The Twilight Princess emblem will show up. Jump into the chasm. While you are falling, go to the saved game menu. Select your game and you'll face King Bulbin with all your items. Note:You need perfect timing if you want to do this glitch. You need to reset exactly before your hand goes down. Hawk outside Fado's House When you blow a grass whistle for a hawk, you aim towards Fado's house underneath the door's roof. glitch has been tested Southern Outside Castle Town Glitch Leave Castle Town through the South Gate, and call Epona. Ride her over to the huge pit. Get a little space between her and the pit, and change into a wolf, and get on the side of her that faces the pit. Get on the side of her head, and talk to her. She will look at you, and push you into the pit. Wait a while before ending the conversation. Now, you should be in the river leading to Lake Hylia, and you can explore. Go to the video and skip to 2:37. There is the glitch, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36EqUb1anJU&feature=channel_page Postman suicide glitch Note: this glitch only works if the postman has a letter for you. Leave Kakariko village going north along the rock canyon. go along the east wall until you get to an area where you can slowly walk off the floor and grab onto the edge. while still hanging onto the edge, keep moving right. If the postman has a letter for you he'll run over to you but then fall off the edge. after a while he'll hit the "bottom" and give you your letter. Most likely your system will crash from this. Infinite Bombs and Arrows '''Warning': Do NOT attempt to acquire any bomb bags while this glitch is active, if you do you will not have that bomb bag and will not be able to get it again. Best do it when you have all 3 of them. This cheat remains active until you beat a temple boss or until you save and quit. Requirements: Control of Wolf Form, Clawshot, Cleared Zora River of rocks, at least 20 Ruppees Go to Lake Hylia and howl at the Hawk Grass to play Plumm's Balloon Popping Game. As soon as you start, Dash and crash into a wall. When Plumm asks you if you want to play again, say no. Then turn Human and equip your Clawshot. From where you are standing jump into the water and start swimming towards the waterfall. Swim until you can see that the cliff is not blocking the waterfall. Aim your Clawshot at the waterfall, Z or L-Target and swim into the cliff face you're beside. You should pass throught the cliff and continue swimming in the same direction, and you should fall and die in a few seconds. When you respawn, Plumm will ask you if you want to go again; answer yes and crash into the wall again. You should now be standing in human form on an invisible platform. Now aim your camera at the balloons and jump backward into nothingness. When you respawn, you will be in the same spot, but the river ride game theme along the river. Turn into a wolf and jump in the water and swim forward until the screen goes black. You will be a very glitched out wolf riding down the waterfall. (WARNING: do not press any buttons while your in the canoe or you'll have to turn off your console and do the whole glitch all over again) When Iza's assistant asks you if you want to go again say yes and you will be in Iza's shack as a wolf. now warp anywhere and ( as long as the glitch is active) you will keep the Lent bomb bag with infinite bombs and your arrows never run out. Useful for Cave of Ordeals or Dungeons. NOTE: Its also possible to have infinite amout of any bomb type. Just sell all the bombs in the Lent Bomb Bag and buy the lowest amount of the bomb type you want and it fills the bomb bag completely. This can also be used to get more Ruppees by selling all the bombs and buying less again getting you profit. Category:Glitches